Angel of the Knight
by AliceOfCards
Summary: He thought she was too immature for his tastes, he was wrong. Fifteen years after the 'Marauders' prowled Hogwarts, Lucius sees someone he thought he'd never meet again, Angelina Knight with a younger girl on platform 9 3/4 who looks allot like her younger self. Rated M for language and future situations.


Summary: He thought she was too immature for his tastes, he was wrong. Fifteen years after the 'Marauders' prowled Hogwarts, Lucius sees someone he thought he'd never meet again, Angelina Knight with a younger girl on platform 9 3/4 who looks allot like her younger self.

_AN: I had a dream like this so here I am writing about it, reviews are welcome._

**Angel of the Knight**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Ghost in the Wind  
**_

Today was the day his son got to go to Hogwarts, Draco was crossing his arms over his chest acting tough, but you could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes. While his mother on the other side of Lucius was crying, dabbing her eyes with an embroidered handkerchief with a green capital letter 'M' on the ends. He never in his wildest dreams imagined he would have a son who would go to the same school as him and his soon to be Ex-Wife; him and Naressa had been going on a fall out sense he refused to go to festivity's during the winter, why not be inside next to the fireplace without the bother of the cold October winds and the November chills.

He could never understand why anyone would want to go outside during those frightfully cold days, and bone chilling nights where bad on any person; be it a Mugle or wizard.

He would never admit it but he was getting older, his age was getting the better of him at the age of 37, close to forty. It seemed only yesterday he was in Hogwarts, a perfect in the Slytherine house, with a fiance to boot.

He never wanted one, he never got the choice in anything. Of course he did have a choice of joining the death eaters, but the choices back then where join or die a slow and agonizing death by the dark lord himself; which neither was pleasant. Sure he could've chose the easier path, _fight to the bitter end_ as Mugles would say, but now he was nothing but a lap dog with the other pure bloods, on beck and call for there fearless lord.

As he stood there, he thought he heard a familiar voice, as he turned slowly he caught sight of an angel. A tall curvy witch with curly blond hair put in a high pony tail and purple robes stood there, but it was not her physique that made her stand out, it was her eyes. Frost was the first thing that came to mind, a cold December Christmas when it snowed heavily, the ice crystals hung from the windows making them pure and cold.

The little girl next to her had the same characteristics, Frosty blue eyes and curly honey blonde hair, it was almost too simiar beings staring at each other and if he had known any better, he would've thought them sisters instead of what appeared to be mother and daughter.

She was breathtaking, and he had to know her name. "Lucius!" he turned his head to his wife, or soon to be ex wife, his eyes narrowing at her "what is it Naressa?" he replied calmly so not to choke her in front of the people around or most importantly his son. She narrowed her eyes at him before clenching her teeth in anger and hissing out "say goodbye to our son."

He almost laughed at the irony, if he could consider anything coming out of her he would consider her a komodo dragon, spitting poisons and biting off heads. the irony of it all was the name of his son Draco or dragon serpent he chuckled inside at the thought, _a dragon indeed_.

As he turned his head back he noticed the two angelic people he saw disappear, _was he imagining things?_ he thought. "Dad?" he turned to his most precious of things, his son as he said "who was that angel?" he narrowed his eyes and looked back at where his son was looking, realizing it was the same spot he was looking only minutes before.

He shook his head "I'm not sure" he replied, unaware a white dove was perched on the sign 5 feet from his family before it flew away.


End file.
